


Azure Allure

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Mass Effect AU, Oneshot, asari!Sasha, commander!Mikasa, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: With them on shore leave, Historia decides to drag Annie and Mikasa out to Chora's Den, where there's a special performance by a very famous asari dancer. Mikasa just wants to relax, but soon finds herself inexplicably drawn to the attractive asari named Sasha.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferneverLies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferneverLies/gifts).



Mikasa rubbed at her tired eyes. Beside her Historia and Annie were quietly conversing, though they didn’t seem to notice her exhaustion. Then again, she was always exhausted. Between running from angry krogans, dodging bullets from the geth and defeating the Collectors, Mikasa hardly had any time to catch a full night’s sleep. How could she, when the Normandy needed her, when its crew needed her?

“Commander Ackerman?” a gruff voice interrupted her thoughts. She glanced up, wary that it could be an enemy. She was on shore leave, sure, but that didn’t mean the bad guys took a vacation too.

It was a young turian, staring at her with poorly concealed excitement.

“That’s me, yes,” she answered, trying her best to give him a genuine smile instead of an annoyed eye-roll. She did have an appearance to keep up, even while she took a break from saving the universe.

The turian’s mandibles quivered, which must have meant something significant, because suddenly he was ushering Mikasa—and by extension Annie and Historia—through the doors of Chora’s Den.

“You don’t need to wait in line,” he told them with a smile in his voice. “Commander Ackerman can enter whenever she pleases.”

There wasn’t usually a line outside of the club, but on this night there was. Apparently some famous asari dancer would be performing, and quite a few races specifically enjoyed the asari.

Mikasa dipped her head in thanks, smiling genuinely this time. Going to Chora’s Den had been Historia’s idea, so Mikasa didn’t even really want to be there, but she was still grateful that their wait was over. Mikasa chose a booth to the back, with her crewmates following close behind.

“It always helps to be with the Commander,” Historia piped up cheerfully. The way she said it made Mikasa wonder if that was the sole reason Historia had invited her. Though she knew that Historia wasn’t like that. Annie, maybe, if she was in the mood. But not Historia. If anything, Historia had asked Mikasa to join them to genuinely help her have a good time.

Mikasa just wanted to sleep.

“I bet it is,” Mikasa stated, smirking. “It’s great to be me sometimes.” Annie snorted in amusement, but she kept her attention on one of the dancers nearby.

They ordered their drinks, then settled in to watch and drink. Annie did plenty of the latter, while Historia openly ogled a woman sitting across from them. She was human, dark skinned and freckled, with short brown hair to the base of her neck. She sat with an equally handsome blonde woman, and the two were sharing secretive glances. When the freckled soldier glanced over and caught Historia’s eye, she winked.

“I will be right back,” Historia breathed out, leaving her seat quickly to probably go and introduce herself. Their drinks arrived then too, and Annie started on them right away. She didn’t seem up to conversation, so Mikasa let her be and took slow, short sips of her own drink. It burnt on the way down, but it was a sensation Mikasa didn’t entirely mind.

There was a constant stream of people entering the club, and before anyone knew it, the entire place was packed. Mikasa hadn’t visited Chora’s Den so much as to know it personally, but she could at least realize that this place hadn’t ever been so full. It was odd. Was the asari dancer really that famous? That good?

Part of Mikasa was insanely curious, too. What was so different about this dancer that it drew every little seedy insect out of their hole? She would find out soon enough.

A hush fell over the rowdy crowd when the lights flashed and dimmed. The stage to the centre of the room began to glow a rich, deep pink, and then a figure sauntered onto the stage. It looked just like another asari dancer. Nothing all that special, but the crowd went wild all the same. Some whistled, while most threw as much money onto the stage as possible.

Before long Historia hurried back over to them, grinning so widely that it looked like it hurt. Annie was already on her third drink, though it would take a lot more to get her fully drunk. She was well on her way there, though.

“I got her number,” Historia breathed excitedly. She took a huge gulp of her drink. “Man, I love shore leave.”

Mikasa eyed the solider Historia was so interested in. “Still into the tall, dark and mysterious type?” she asked teasingly.

Historia blushed, but she nodded her head. “Hell yes!”

Mikasa chuckled. Historia never ceased to amuse her. Annie wasn’t really paying attention to them at all, and the music had gone up, making conversation a tad more difficult. The shouting grew in intensity, too. Mikasa looked toward the stage, where the asari dancer moved her hips in a way that made Mikasa straightened in her seat immediately. She was suddenly _very_ interested, though she wasn’t really sure why. She cleared her throat, face warming, and focused intently on the expertly moving asari.

“And you’re still into the asari, I see,” Historia chipped in, grinning cheekily.

Mikasa’s heart stuttered, but she hid her embarrassment around a heavy swallow of alcohol. “No crime in admiring something beautiful,” she conceded. Truthfully, humans didn’t really do it for her anymore. Sure, she could admire a really beautiful human woman, but there was just something about asari that made Mikasa drool. She hadn’t been with one in a long time, though. Not since Sha’ira and her gracious gift for a mission well done. Mikasa grinned to herself at the memory. Historia gave her a suspicious stare.

“I’ll be right back,” she stated quickly, and then she was up and hurrying across the crowded room. She was so small that Mikasa lost sight of her immediately, and a feeling of unease filled her stomach. What on earth was Historia up to? Annie had started on her sixth drink.

Mikasa sat back, allowing herself to glance over and enjoy the asari’s lithe, flexible form. As she watched she drank, and only by her second drink—and Annie’s tenth—did Historia finally return with a naughty grin on her face.

“You can thank me later,” she said quickly. “And maybe not kill me.”

Mikasa narrowed her eyes. “What did you do?”

The music flowed to a sudden stop, raising the volume of all the shouting. When Mikasa glanced back over to the asari, her heart dropped into her stomach. The asari was staring right at her, grinning seductively. She hopped off the stage, lifted her hand and the music started back up. It was a slow song with heavy bass, but it was intertwined with sensuality and tenderness, and Mikasa’s throat tightened. Her uniform suddenly felt too tight.

Gradually people started to notice exactly who she was, and the comments and shouting died down until the only sounds were the loud bass and Mikasa’s thundering heartbeat. Historia was giving her a wide, smug grin and even Annie had stopped drinking long enough to stare in amusement. The asari’s hips swayed with every step, and eventually she made it to Mikasa’s table. She stepped up behind Mikasa and lightly touched the tops of her shoulders with her fingertips.

“Commander,” she purred lightly. “To what do I owe this honour?” She leaned in slowly, warm palms clasping the hard muscles of Mikasa’s shoulders. She couldn’t stop herself from stiffening. “When I heard the great commander Ackerman was here to see me, I couldn’t help myself. How about a personal lap dance, hm?”

Mikasa was sure her face was red, and she was glad that the shallow lighting in Chora’s Den disguised her flustered state. She swallowed thickly, rigid and stiff in her seat. “Um, I think I’m good.” Internally she was screaming. She actually really wanted a lap dance, but not in front of all these people, especially now that they knew who she was.

“Aw.” The asari leaned forward, her scent washing over Mikasa, making her dizzy. “Maybe later?” Her lips brushed against Mikasa’s ear, sending shivers down her spine. She could feel the asari’s soft breasts pressing against her, and it made heat pool in her belly. “Please?”

Mikasa bit down on her bottom lip. “Okay,” she breathed out.

“My name is Sasha,” the asari purred against her ear. “I’ll know where to find you, handsome.” She walked away, a hand stroking down the length of Mikasa’s arm. More shivers followed, and Mikasa stared after Sasha’s form as she returned to the stage to continue her dance. She felt her heart thundering. She turned to her crewmates. They immediately started teasing and cooing at her.

“Shut up,” she growled at them, hiding her embarrassment behind faux anger. They obeyed, but they wouldn’t stop grinning.

They stayed for the duration of Sasha’s performance, and when they left, Mikasa couldn’t help but send a glance over to the stage. She was surprised to see Sasha staring after her as well. When she grinned, Mikasa’s heart fluttered.

Sasha had the most unique yet beautiful brown eyes Mikasa had ever seen. She was totally into the asari, and she wasn’t even going to deny it.


End file.
